smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Superheroes
The Superheroes are one of the 5 factions from the Smash Up: It's Your Fault set. Name This faction is called "Super Heroes" on the divider included in this set. However, the rulebook and AEG's product page for this set call this faction "Superheroes". Cards The Superheroes have only 9 minions and 11 actions compared to the usual 10 and 10. The total minion base power (not counting any abilities) is 30 or an average of 3.33 per minion compared to the usual 30 and 3. Additionally, there are several abilities that can boost the power of minions beyond it's base value. The Superheroes have 3 actions of which they have 2 copies. Minions 1x Awesome Guy - power 5 - Ongoing: Your minions here cannot be destroyed by other players. 1x The Burst - power 5 - Ongoing: After a minion is played on a base, you may move this minion to there. 1x Captain Amazing - power 5 - Talent: Give each of your minions here +1 power until the end of the turn. 1x Mind Lady - power 5 - Talent: Choose another player's minion. That minion's abilities are cancelled until the start of your next turn. 5x Mild Mannered Citizen - power 2 - Ongoing: At the start of your turn you may destroy this minion to search your deck for a minion of power 5 or more, play it here as an extra minion, and shuffle your deck. Actions 1x Expanded Power - Play on a minion. Ongoing: This minion has +1 power and can't be destroyed by other players. 2x Golden Age - Place up to three minions from your discard pile on the bottom of your deck. 2x Justice Friends - Each of your minions of power 5 or more gains +2 power until the end of the turn. 1x My Only Weakness - Play on a minion. Ongoing: This minion's abilities are cancelled. 2x Not Really Dead - Place up to two minions of power 2 or less from your discard pile into your hand. 1x Radioactive Exposure - Destroy one of your minions to search your deck for a minion with more power, play it there as an extra minion, and shuffle your deck. 1x Secret Base - Play on a base. Ongoing: Your minions here of power 3 or less cannot be destroyed by other players. 1x Sidekick - Choose a base where you have a minion of power 5 or more. Play a minion there of power 2 or less as an extra minion. Bases * Converted Cave * Crystal Fortress Synergy Zombies - The Mild Mannered Citizen can be played from the discard pile (where they usually end up) when the Zombie Lord '''uses his ability (You may play an extra minion of power 2 or less from your discard pile on each base where you have no minions.) and if you use a '''Mild Mannered Citizen to spawn the Zombie Lord '''your turn hasn't started yet so you can turn all your '''Mild Mannered Citizen '''into the super heroes or '''Grave Diggers '''using the '''Mild Mannered Citizen's ability Ongoing: At the start of your turn you may destroy this minion to search your deck for a minion of power 5 or more, play it here as an extra minion, and shuffle your deck.' ''The' Grave Diggers '''will bring the '''Mild Mannered Citizen's all back. This strategy works better when playing with large amounts of players because the amount of bases that won't have one of your minions on it. Princesses - The Mild Mannered Citizen can bring the powerful Power 5 princesses and the princesses actions make it easier to move super heroes and princesses around Category:Factions